<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diverging Skies by PotatoEmpress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068918">Diverging Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoEmpress/pseuds/PotatoEmpress'>PotatoEmpress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate sanchan yes thank you cygames, Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, Multi, no beta we die like Luci or Cassius or Nehan whoever you prefer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoEmpress/pseuds/PotatoEmpress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as "A double serving of Sandalphon".  All Djeeta wanted was for Sandalphon to become a little less socially retarded and maybe to call her something other than Singularity. She should have been careful of what she wished for. </p><p>I hope the rating will go up as we go along lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Djeeta/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Katalina Aryze/Vira Lilie, more incoming - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diverging Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Excuse me Cygames how dare you give me an alternate Sanchan. Its like slapping a plot bunny in my face asking me to write Sanjita. Gross. But nvm my spark is ready, HIT ME KMR I'M PREPARED. So how many of you guys were screaming the past two days while watching the GBFest stream I swear that Mao is my spirit animal. The way she declared SANDALPHON with such intensity and conviction, goals.</p><p>I am also in the market for a beta and I'm going to confess that beyond a SanchanXJitaXSanchan sandwich I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this so hit me up with ideas :D </p><p>This story is writing itself so lets hope I actually finish this one. I should probably update the others lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the captain of one of the most diverse sky-faring crews in the skies with countless eminent members in its numbers, (some considerably more infamous than the others like a certain French-loving evoker) Djeeta has definitely had her fair share of intensely dangerous encounters. But none so nerve-wrecking as her current predicament. Her prized sunblade lies forlornly on the floor in the furthest corner of the room, carelessly thrown there in the aftermath of a quick but violent scuffle. A small part of her winces at the thought of the hours she spent polishing her baby till it shone like its namesake while the rest of her more practical mind screams that she has bigger things to worry about at present. </p><p>  The muscles in her biceps flex as she struggles against the force holding her wrists in a painfully secure grip, red blooming on her skin as the pressure increases with her movements. Her legs are similarly restrained, unable to budge at the weight placed on them, a surprise to be sure considering how slim and shapely the thighs holding hers down are. As Djeeta mentally ticks off her check-list of how screwed she is, weaponless, check, immobilized, check, chances of help arriving-nil , her eyes dart around the room at that before she remembers how isolated her current location is in relation to the rest of the Grandcypher, not to mention everyone is probably dead drunk or still partying at this moment, check. Fudgecakes, she really is in a pickle this time isn't she. Her thoughts must show clearly on her face as the blood-red eyes above her narrow in mirth as the smirk on her newest crew member's face widens.</p><p>  "Captain, haven't I told you so many times that if you pushed too hard you would see something that you wouldn't like…" the words trail off as her captor lowers his head to run his lips over the knuckles of her clenched fist. His voice is lower than she has ever heard it and the husky tone sends an unwanted shiver up her spine. The last thing she needs is to be reminded of how attractive the man above her is, considering that she plans to kick his ass halfway across Phantagrande when she gets free of his hold. In retaliation she attempts to flick her fingers in his face, the one thing she can do at this point only to have him sink his teeth painfully into her soft flesh.</p><p>  Djeeta can't help the pained gasp that escapes her, since when did humanoid primarchs have such sharp teeth? In response, the source of her current agony grins as he hums against her fingers before nipping at them again. "Delicate." The captain of the Grandcypher lets out a snort at this, the sheer irony of that word tickling her despite her current danger. Guess some things never change. Unfortunately for her, her captor catches her little huff of amusement, not surprising considering how keen the senses of a primal are, and the grin on his face turns into something considerably more threatening. </p><p>  "Are you by chance, maybe...enjoying this? Captain…" At a point of time in the past, Djeeta would have given anything to hear him address her in the same manner as the rest of the crew, well more his counterpart than him but alas, beggars can't be choosers. The cruel edge in his voice as he lowers his face to hers, a menacing glint of white teeth showing through his smile promising a world of pain, makes her think that she would rather have that annoyed spat of "Singularity" back. Things were so much less complicated when there was only one of him and she can't help but to think back on the events that have led up to this moment.</p><p>  It had, as had all great events in her sky-faring life, started with a request from the Knicknack shack. Reports of missing villagers in a small out of the way island had been coming in for the past month. Being a tiny community of farmers on the edges of the Phantegrande skydom, the reward for the completion of the job was lacking in proportion to the effort required to complete it. Bleeding heart that she was, not to mention with more than a few favors owed to the illustrious proprietor of the Knicknack shack, Djeeta of course came swooping in to the rescue and promised to have things sorted out as fast as Rackam could have them there. </p><p>  And as had all great disasters in her sky-faring life, Djeeta despite having been thrown into one too many perilous situations having believed Sierokarte's cheerful quip of "I'm sure it isn't anything too dangerous" had gathered but a small team of whoever she could have gotten her hands on at such short notice. Light team it is, she had decided upon digging out an old map depicting the type of monsters in that region under Katalina's watchful eye. The older woman had left with a stern reminder of being prepared for anything before leaving for Albion to assist Vira with soldier training which Djeeta had her own unvoiced suspicions about. Katalina seemed to be spending an inordinate amount of time with Vira as of late (always returning with flushed cheeks and a bright smile) but who was she to judge. Rosetta and Io had taken off on a different request at Sierokarte's behest that required a 'feminine touch' and Rackam and Eugen were doing a stocktake of the Grandcypher's inventory which left Djeeta, Lyria and Vyrn on their own to pounce on the first unsuspecting light element inclined crew members they could find. </p><p>  Vyrn and Lyria had successfully charmed or maybe in Vyrn's case annoyed Sarunan and Rosamia into joining their little mission which left Djeeta to round up the team with a final member. Deep in thought, healer, tank, maybe an attacker...she mulled as the Grandcypher sped towards their next destination, Djeeta was absorbed in her own thoughts as she traversed the deck of the ship and in a few moments found herself tangled in a sea of white sheets. A futile struggle while wishing for longer limbs and a taller stature brought an unexpected rescuer to her as a grumpy familiar voice huffed out a "stop moving, you're making it worse" before the cloth trap was unceremoniously yanked away from her leaving the glorious captain of the Grandcypher to catch her balance as she stumbled forward ungracefully. Her thought of "thank Bahamut Vyrn isn't here to see this" was abruptly cut short as she lifted her head to thank her saviour. </p><p>  An unarmored supreme primarch, his arms full of fluffy white sheets stills her with his sullen stare as Djeeta decides that she was wrong in thinking that Vyrn catching her fighting bed sheets would be the pinnacle of embarrassment. Sandalphon catching her fighting bed sheets is indeed the pinnacle of embarrassment. "Ahahaha….fancy you seeing here Sandalphon, what a coincidence…" Djeeta is sure that if there was a prize for awkward salutations it would definitely have her name on it in bold golden letters. Sandalphon raises an eyebrow at her, clearly unamused at his captain's lack of social grace and turns back to peg the sheet back in its rightful place on the clothesline. "Not really considering that I am on laundry duty and you just walked into the laundry I hung up less than five minutes ago…" Djeeta's face probably rivals Vyrn's beloved apples in colour at this moment and she sheepishly scratches the back of her head, trying to subtly back away from the irritated primarch. "Ahh….sorry about that, I'll just be out of your w-"<br/>
"Is something wrong Singularity? " Sandalphon's sudden question stops her in mid-step.<br/>
Djeeta flounders "I...ah...what?" taken aback. For all her efforts to try and welcome the aloof Primal into her crew, the ex-bringer of the cataclysm has never been anything but distant. To have him continue a conversation as if he were a normal socially well-adjusted individual, now that is a first so forgive her shock.</p><p>"You must have been very distracted to have walked right into a giant white sheet twice your size in plain view." Djeeta does not miss the subtle emphasis on certain words in that statement and internally sighs at her premature joy at Sandalphon's sudden lack of social retardedness. Still as prickly as ever her beloved Supreme Primarch. </p><p>  "It's nothing important, just considering the team line-up for the next mission, I need a light-aspected crew member who has decent attack powers and maybe some buffing abilities who can…" at this the esteemed captain of the Grandcypher trails off as a scheming glint appears in her eyes as she considers the light-aspected attacker with buffing abilities before her. Sandalphon knows that look and even if he already knows how this will play out (he can never say no to the Singularity especially when she looks up at him with those shining honey orbs but no one needs to know that, lest of all her) he still has to protest for his pride's sake. </p><p>  "Whatever you're going to ask Singularity, the answer is no". </p><p>  "But Sandalphon…" he tunes out the rest of her argument as he wonders when that pleading tone had gone from grating on his nerves to being able to stir up a flutter in his core.</p><p>  "Fine, I'll go just...stop".</p><p>  "But Sandalphon, we need… wait did you just agree?" It's not often Djeeta is stunned silent two times in a row. That was way easier than she had expected and it makes her weary as she eyes the primal before her suspiciously.</p><p>  The supreme primarch has to fight the urge to fidget under the pressure of his captain's scrutinizing gaze and he turns his head with a quiet mumble "as a member of this crew its only right that I should carry my own weight during missions as well." </p><p>  That answer seems to appease Djeeta and she tilts her head in a way that reminds him of how young she is despite the burdens on her shoulders and a bright smile lights up her face. "Well, glad you see it my way." she responds with an airy giggle, pleased at how easy it was to secure the last member of the team. "We should reach the island tomorrow, I'll come get you when we're ready to depart. Bring some supplies okay, we might be there for a few days before Rackam comes to pick us up again. It would be bad if we weren't prepared."</p><p>  A huff and "I am never unprepared Singularity." Proud prickly primal he is Djeeta can't help but let her smile soften at this. She can't help but find him endearing despite the thorns he covers himself in. "Thanks for agreeing to come along Sandalphon. I really appreciate it." She turns with a swish of pink skirts and yells across the deck as she heads to the lower cabins "I'll go let Lyria and Vyrn know, see you tomorrow!" Sandalphon allows a tiny corner of his lips to quirk up when the captain is out of view, there are many things he regrets but accepting Djeeta's offer to join the Grandcypher crew has never been one of them. The sky above glows a brilliant blue giving no hint of the turbulent times the two will encounter ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>